


Corresponding Shapes

by dollylux



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Panties, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is learning the layers of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corresponding Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've ever written these two. it was just a beautiful mental image i couldn't let go of, and i couldn't stop thinking about this bucky and his process of self-discovery.

They're pale pink, a whisper of a color, only a couple of shades darker than the skin beneath, above, all around. They're sheer and skimpy, just a hint of fabric tugged on imperfectly, barely clinging to the slim curves of Bucky's hips.

Steve doesn't dare to breathe.

"Do you like them?"

It's a soft question, a hesitant one, and Steve can't see Bucky's face while he's turned away like he is, can't read him like this. The words are enough to make him blink though, make him finally lift his eyes from the soft, warm swell of Bucky's ass, hardly covered by the tiny panties at all.

This isn't a seduction, or a plea for attention, or for Steve at all, actually. Bucky had told him just a few nights ago while they were lounging in front of the tv in the media room, curled up on the couch and around each other. It's just something Bucky can't seem to stop thinking about, stop wondering about, just something that he needs to try. Something that he thinks might be a missing piece of the puzzle.

Steve hadn't said anything, had only nodded, held Bucky closer, and listened. And maybe it's something that he hadn't understood immediately, hadn't known how to process, but sheer love had made him accept it without hesitation, had made him hand Bucky a credit card and told him to get himself whatever he wants. Whatever he needs.

It's been a hard year. Any piece of the puzzle, no matter how small or how surprising, is welcome, as far as Steve is concerned.

Now, here, in the failing light of dusk, in front of the massive window overlooking Manhattan where Bucky stands soft-boned and somehow delicate, silhouetted in the honey-warm light from the lamp, Steve understands.

Bucky doesn't look strange. Or funny. And it's not even really about how sexy he is. It just looks _right._

"Yeah," he breathes, the word slipping out on a soft sigh as he leans back against the door frame, his eyes tender blue with love and trailing over Bucky's whole body. "Yeah, Buck, I do. You look beautiful."

There's the small sound of a breath inhaled quickly, a minute twitch of Bucky's left hand. Steve can hear the quiet mechanics of it, the hum of movement as metal fingers brush against pale skin, against the barely-there slip of lingerie.

"Say it again? Please?"

Steve moves then, nudges away from the doorway and crosses the room to where his bones are calling for him to be. He slides up against Bucky once he's near enough, chest nestling against the graceful line of his back, both his arms wrapping Bucky up tight, the splay of his hands covering the tiny, curved expanse of Bucky's stomach.

Bucky lowers his head, exposing the vulnerable nape of his neck, where the notches of his spine disappear, where Bucky's hair is pulled back; soft and messy in a forgotten knot of a ponytail. Steve closes his eyes and tucks his face there, nose gliding against skin as he breathes him in, the scent of warm and home.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Any stray tension Bucky had been holding in slips away then, and he leans back against Steve, letting out a sigh that sounds like relief, like contentment.

It's so quiet in the room, so peaceful that Steve swears he can hear the puzzle piece slipping into place.


End file.
